


jodoh yang tertukar

by orphan_account



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluffember 2019, Kegoblokan Awang dan Culuikha disatukan, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sancaka ikut berbalik ke komputernya sendiri. Benar saja, Culuikha berjalan melewati mereka, raut mukanya tampak serius dan kedua tangannya dikepal. Sancaka sudah sering melihat ekspresinya yang sudah siap untuk memarahi anak-anak buahnya, dia hanya berharap bukan dia yang menjadi korban.(atau: Culuikha dan Godam bertengkar, Awang merasa ini bukan salahnya, dan Sancaka hanya ingin pulang. Untuk Fluffember 2019 hari ke-6: hand holding.)
Relationships: Awang (Godam)/Sancaka (Gundala), Godam/Culuikha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	jodoh yang tertukar

**Author's Note:**

> someone: stop it  
> me: [tied up in chair] im not gonna stop  
> them: [punching me] stop using ftv titles for your indonesia fics  
> me: [spitting to their face] fuck you

*

Hal yang paling diinginkan Sancaka saat ini adalah pulang, makan hingga kenyang, kemudian tidur. Tapi, apa daya yang dia dapatkan adalah kerja di hari Sabtu hingga malam hari. Bukan, ini bukan lembur, tapi perampasan hak cuti bersama karyawan karena perusahaan menolak untuk cuti bersama di malam tahun baru, sehingga karyawan harus bekerja sampai malam untuk _menggantikan_ pekerjaan mereka di tanggal 31.

Ya, padahal menurut Sancaka lebih baik cuti bersama saja, toh cuma sehari ini. Tapi dia tahu apa, sih, kan dia hanya seorang _fresh graduate_ selama dua tahun.

“Si Pak Culu kenapa sih?” tanya Wulan, rekan kerja yang duduk di sebelah Sancaka. “Uring-uringan mulu dari tadi pagi.”

“Bukannya dia emang kayak gitu yak.” balas Sancaka, masih terus memeriksa hasil stok opname dengan laporan yang ada di komputer. “Udah mendarah daging.”

“Tapi hari ini tuh bener-bener deh, si Nani aja sampe dimarahin.”

“Hah?” Sancaka berbalik menghadap Wulan. “ _Nani? Nani_ dimarahin?”

“Iya!” seru Wulan. “Nani yang tangan kanan dan anak kesayangan dia aja sampe dimarahin!” Wulan sudah ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi dia cepat-cepat menutup mulut dan kembali menghadap komputernya dengan mimik serius, lengkap dengan jari-jari yang langsung berada di atas _keyboard_.

Sancaka ikut berbalik ke komputernya sendiri. Benar saja, Culuikha berjalan melewati mereka, raut mukanya tampak serius dan kedua tangannya dikepal. Sancaka sudah sering melihat ekspresinya yang sudah siap untuk memarahi anak-anak buahnya, dia hanya berharap bukan dia yang menjadi korban.

(Sudah cukup dia yang menjadi korban berbulan-bulan di awal dia bekerja.)

Wulan berbisik, “Pulang masih lama ya?”

Sancaka melirik ke jam komputernya. “Lima belas menit lagi.”

Wulan menghela napas. “Lima belas menit lagi tapi rasanya kayak lima belas jam.”

Sancaka ikut menghela napas. Sungguh, dia ingin pulang saat ini juga.

*

*

Godam menghela napas saat dia melihat ponselnya, melihat pesan yang sudah dikirimkan, sudah dibaca, namun tak dibalas. Dia sedang duduk di teras, melihat hujan yang nampaknya akan berhenti dalam beberapa menit. Perjalanannya ke tempat Culuikha tidak jauh, dan karena itu lah mereka memilih rumah ini.

Godam berusaha mengingat-ingat jam berapa Culuikha harusnya pulang. Besok, dia akan bekerja setengah hari. Empat jam. Berarti, empat jam lagi yang dihabiskan hari ini. Tambah satu jam istirahat (mungkin jam enam sore?), Culuikha harusnya pulang jam sembilan pas.

Dia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum jam sembilan. Jam tangan itu hadiah pemberian Culuikha. Mereka mengenakan jam yang sama, hanya berbeda warna. Godam memiliki warna perak, sedangkan Culuikha memiliki warna hitam.

Godam bertanya-tanya apa Culuikha masih mengenakan jam tangan itu.

Dia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Dia berdiri, menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya. Kemudian dia kembali memandang langit. Hujan sudah berhenti, dia berjalan menuju motornya.

*

*

Awang menurunkan standar samping motornya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket untuk mengabari ~~Si Cinta~~ Sancaka bahwa dia sudah di depan. Sengaja helm yang dia pakai tidak dilepas, agar ketika ~~Si Cinta~~ Sancaka sudah datang, mereka bisa langsung pulang ke kehangatan ~~rumah~~ kamar kos.

Banyak motor yang parkir di depan pabrik. Pasti banyak keluarga-keluarga atau pasangan yang datang menjemput pegawai yang pulang malam.

Sancaka pasti lelah. Awang sudah sering mendengarnya mengeluh tentang jam kerja kantor yang terkadang manusiawi, terkadang benda-siawi. Alias, jam kerjanya memperlakukan mereka seperti mesin. Belum lagi, bos Sancaka yang galaknya amit-amit jabang bayi tapi kan mereka gak bisa punya bayi.

Bapak... siapa itu namanya? Culun? Bapak Culun Ika? Ya itulah, aneh banget namanya. Awang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kalau mendengar keajaiban Bapak Culun Ika dalam bekerja.

Jadi, Awang memutuskan untuk memanjakan Sancaka seharian penuh karena dia layak mendapatkannya setelah berkutat dengan kapitalisme..

(Ya gak seharian juga, sih, kan Sancaka pulangnya malam.)

Awang kembali memainkan ponselnya. Rencananya dia akan memesan makanan kesukaan Sancaka sekarang. (Karena dia ketiduran sehingga tidak sempat memasak.) Jadi ketika mereka sudah pulang, makanannya mungkin sudah sampai. Sancaka tinggal mandi air hangat yang sudah disiapkan Awang (semoga airnya tidak keburu dingin), selagi Awang menyiapkan makanannya.

Ya, itu dia, rencana malam ini!

Setelah mengetik, _Order sesuai pesanan ya, Pak_. Dia merasakan ada yang naik di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum, menaruh ponsel kembali di saku, dan menyalakan motor.

*

*

Godam melihat ponselnya, masih tidak ada jawaban. Di sekelilingnya, banyak pegawai yang keluar dari pabrik, mencari jemputan, atau sekadar mencari makan malam. Godam sendiri, dengan motornya.

Dia berharap Culuikha cepat keluar, dan pulang. Tapi, setiap kali mereka bertengkar, Culuikha selalu kembali ke pekerjannya, dan bekerja hingga lupa waktu. Ingin rasanya Godam masuk ke dalam, menghampiri Culuikha, dan menyeretnya pulang.

Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa. Ada urusan administrasi yang harus dilakukannya, karena pabrik tempat Culuikha bekerja cukup ketat mengenai masalah orang asing masuk ke kawasan pabrik. Dan lagi, dia tidak bisa serta merta melakukannya, karena Culuikha tidak suka jika urusan pribadinya disangkut pautkan ke tempat kerja.

_Culuikha, saya harus gimana lagi…_

*

*

Sancaka mengerutkan kening sambil memandang layar ponselnya. _Brightness_ -nya lupa diturunkan. Dia melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari Awang dan motor Rhytm hitam miliknya.

 _Kemana sih tuh anak_.

Sebenarnya, bukan sekali dua kali Awang seperti ini: niat menjemput, tapi ketika datang malah keluyuran entah kemana. Merokok lah, makan bakso lah. Sancaka menghela napas. Sungguh, dia lelah sekali hari ini. Rasanya tidak ada tenaga untuk main petak umpet dengan Awang.

Dia berjalan menjauhi gerbang, mungkin Awang parkirnya agak jauh, karena ramai.

Nihil.

Dia berjalan ke tempat pedagang kaki lima yang masih berjualan, dengan harapan Awang ada di sana dengan semangkuk makanan hangat.

Nihil.

Sancaka menarik napas panjang, dan sudah siap menelepon Awang, ketika ada seseorang menghampirinya.

“Permisi.”

Sancaka mendongak dari ponselnya, dan menemukan seorang laki-laki, tinggi, tampan, dan tampak familiar, di hadapannya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ngingat di mana dia pernah bertemu laki-laki ini.

“Kamu… bawahannya Culuikha, ya? Dia masih ada di dalam?”

Oh! Sancaka ingat sekarang! Dia teman Pak Culu! Sancaka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka berdua di supermarket dekat pabrik! Tapi pertanyaan Bapak… siapa ini? Gundam? Godam? Ah ya, Bapak Godam, membuat Sancaka mengerutkan kening.

“Pak Culu sudah pulang dari tadi, Pak.”

*

Saat Awang berhenti di lampu merah —sudah dekat dengan kos —dia merasakan ada lengan melingkari tubuhnya. Dia tergagap —tidak biasanya Sancaka seperti ini —dia hendak membuka mulutnya, ketika ponselnya berdering.

_Hah?_

Dengan ragu dia mengangkatnya.

Dan mendengar suara Sancaka di ujung telepon.

“Awang, elo di mana sih?! Katanya di depan? Ini gue dari tadi udah nungguin di depan gak ada lo! Di tukang bakso mana, sih?”

Awang menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

 _Bentar,_ pikirnya. _Kalo ini Sancaka yang nelepon, terus yang selama ini gue bonceng itu —_

Awang, melirik ke spion. Oke, ada orang. Oke, jaket hitam, kayak punya Sancaka. Dengan takut, dia pelan-pelan menengok ke belakang…

… dan menemukan sesosok wajah manusia (Awang harap) dengan muka pucat, dan mata biru memandangnya balik, dan _begitu dekat_.

“ASTAGANAGA GUSTIIIIIII.”

*

“Wang?? Wang??” Sancaka berteriak di telepon, tidak memedulikan tatapan sekitarnya, tidak juga mengindahkan tatapan penuh kebingungan dari Godam.

Sayup-sayup, dia mendengar suara:

_“Lo siapa??”_

_“LAH LO SIAPA ANJING KOK ADA DI MOTOR GUE??”_

Sebentar.

Kok… suaranya kayak Culuikha…

Nampaknya Godam juga mendengar suara dari ponsel Sancaka karena dia mengangkat alisnya dan mendekati Sancaka.

“Itu… kok kayak Culuikha? Sama temanmu?”

“Lah saya juga bingung, Pak…” aku Sancaka. “Wang?” Dia kembali mencoba berbicara dengan Awang. Nihil, telepon sudah ditutup.

Sancaka dan Godam hanya bisa saling menatap.

“... Mending kita tunggu mereka aja kali ya?”

Godam mengangguk. “Iya.”

“Atau mungkin Bapak mau menghubungi Pak Culu —eh, Pak Culuikha?”

Godam menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dan tersenyum kecil. “‘Dia gak akan mau angkat telepon saya.”

Sancaka melihat senyum simpul Godam begitu terlihat… sedih. Tidak ingin mencampuri urusan atasannya, Sancaka hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Kemudian, Awang meneleponnya.

“Halo?”

 _“San,”_ kata Awang. _“Culuikha itu bos kamu kan?”_

“...Iya.” jawab Sancaka. “Jadi beneran kamu sama Pak Culu? Kok bisa?”

 _“Aku juga bingung…”_ sayup-sayup terdengar suara Culuikha yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk Awang. _“Ntar aku jelasin ya, aku sekarang balik lagi ke sana sama bos kamu.”_

Sancaka hanya bisa menatap ponselnya lama setelah Awang menutup teleponnya.

“Jadi… Culuikha sama temen kamu itu?” tanya Godam, membuyarkan lamunan Sancaka.

“Iya, Pak…” Sancaka tertawa kecil. “Gak ngerti kenapa bisa gitu, tapi katanya mereka mau balik lagi ke sini.”

Godam mengangguk-angguk. “Oke.” Kemudian, “Kamu kayaknya akrab sekali ya dengan temanmu. Sahabat?”

Sancaka bingung harus menjawab apa. Ya, dia dan Awang memang _akrab_ dan _dekat_ , sampai-sampai mereka pernah berhadapan satu sama lain tanpa sehelai benang karena _sedekat_ itulah mereka. “Eh, ya… semacam itu lah.” Sancaka tertawa. “Bapak sama Pak Culuikha juga ya?”

“Semacam itu.” Godam menirukan jawabannya. “Gimana Culuikha di tempat kerja?”

Sancaka tertawa kecil nan canggung.

_Gimana?? Gimana Pak Culu di tempat kerja?? Pak Culu itu sangat, sangat…_

Godam terkekeh melihat kebingungan Sancaka. “Ya, saya mengerti. Dia memang keras kepala, susah diatur, susah dinasihati.”

“Oh…”

“Tapi dia begitu konsisten, dan kekeras kepalanya itu yang membuat saya… kagum.”

Sancaka menahan napas, mengira Godam akan mengatakan sesuatu selain rasa kagum. Sorot mata Godam tampak sedih, sama seperti senyum yang selalu dia pulas.

 _Awang, cepet balik_ , batin Sancaka.

*

Begitu temannya Sancaka memarkirkan motor —motornya memang _mirip_ sekali dengan motor Godam, lengkap dengan helm bonus pembelian motor itu juga dipakai oleh Godam dan temannya Sancaka—di hadapan Sancaka dan Godam, Culuikha langsung pergi dan menghampiri Godam.

“Kita pulang. Sekarang.”

Belum sempat Godam menjawab, Sancaka menyela, “Pak… saya minta maaf teman saya tadi salah… harusnya dia ngejemput saya…”

Culuikha berbalik menghadap anak buahnya. “Gak papa. Saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena gak lihat-lihat dulu. Saya kira temen kamu itu temen saya.”

Sancaka mengangguk-angguk. “Ya hati-hati, Pak, pulangnya.”

Culuikha menarik lengan Godam. “Bawa mobil atau motor? Diparkir di mana?’

Godam melepaskan tangan Culuikha dari lengannya, dan menggandengnya, mengarahkannya menuju tempat dia memarkirkan motor. Di sekitar mereka sudah sepi, kebanyakan pegawai sudah pulang, dan pedagang kaki lima sedang membereskan dagangannya.

Sebelum naik, Godam berbalik menghadap Culuikha. “Sekarang kita pulang?”

“Emang mau ke mana lagi?” Culuikha menjawab, tapi tidak menatap Godam.

“Kita gak akan ngomong dulu? Soal tadi pagi?”

“Gak usah.” Culuikha melepaskan genggaman tangan Godam, dan menaiki motor. Dia menadahkan tangan, meminta kunci motor. “Kita ngomong di rumah.”

Godam tersenyum mendengar kata _rumah_.

*

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Awang, Sancaka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. “Aku mau kasih surat _resign_ aja besok.”

Awang tertawa. “Bukan salah kamu, San, salah bos kamu lah. Main naik aja gak lihat-lihat dulu.”

“Kamu juga, gak nanya atas nama siapa.”

“Sebenernya aku kaget karena tadi dia sempet meluk aku—“

Sancaka melotot. “Pak Culu meluk kamu?!”

“Tenang dulu,” kata Awang. “Cuma meluk bentar karena dia ngiranya kan aku tuh Pak—siapa? Gundam?—Pak Gundam. Terus kamu nelepon, udah deh.”

Sancaka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Besok aku _resign_.”

“Terserah, terserah.” Awang mengangkat tangannya. “Ayo, kita pulang.”

Sancaka menarik napas panjang sebelum dia naik motor.

“San,” panggil Awang. “Kamu gak akan meluk aku kayak bos kamu ke temennya?”

Sancaka membenturkan helmnya ke helm Awang.

“Aduh! Iya, iya.”

Tapi, saat di lampu merah (lampu merah yang _sama_ ) yang sepi, Awang mencari tangan Sancaka di atas lututnya, dan menggenggamnya.

Sancaka balik menggenggam tangan Awang.


End file.
